


Five Nights

by doctorpluto



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, Forced Feminization, Gender or Sex Swap, Loss of Identity, Mind Control, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 15:52:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10250717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorpluto/pseuds/doctorpluto
Summary: A Night Guard finds himself in deep trouble when one of the animatronics goes missing





	

Ted was sweating as he sat in his office staring into the pale light of the monitors. The air conditioning turned off in the whole pizzeria at closing time and the little off-white desk fan lay unplugged in a corner of the room. Ted looked back at the fan with a sneer; it was just his luck that the thing’s motor would give out in the middle of July. Ted watched the animatronics while fanning himself with his cap. All the summer jobs in the world, and he got this one. 

The pay was crap, but it put gas in his car at least; and babysitting the animatronics wasn’t too hard. Sure, he heard the urban legends; the child killer, the ghosts, the animatronics that eat people. He heard them all, and as he watched the clock tick past 9:25 on a Wednesday, he wished for a moment they were all true.

He watched the fox peer out from the curtains around the Cove area and couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face. He always did like the fox pirate best. There was something about him, a sort of edginess that the other mascots didn’t have. He looked at the camera overlooking the main stage. One of them was missing, the bird. No problem, they told him the animatronics wandered at night; something about keeping the joints from locking up. 

He rolled his office chair to the console and switched through the different cameras, she’d have to be on one of them.  
He switched through each one, nothing. He saw the rabbit crawl under a table in the party room; he saw the bear in the east hall, but no chicken. He at first thought she was in the kitchen, since the visual feed was out in there, but he had seen the pizzeria’s kitchen, it was so cramped and piled high with pans and utensils a mouse couldn’t get in without knocking something over, let alone a full-size robot.  
He rolled through each of the cameras again, just to make sure. 

“Where the hell is she?”

And then Ted heard footsteps, clinking metallic ones. He looked over at the console and saw the foxy one making his way from the Cove to the office at a dead run. His reflexes fired and he slammed the button, sending a pair of thick metal shutters down over both doorways into the security station. The sound echoed for a bit in the empty office as Ted’s ears rang. He sat there with his heart pounding, wondering exactly what happened. He checked the power and saw a big ‘80%’ staring back at him, which he reasoned was plenty to last him ‘til the end of his shift. 

As long as he stayed in his office, he was fine. And then in ten minutes’ time, he had to pee. He groaned and check the monitors, the cameras near both restrooms were clear, with nothing going on any adjacent camera. He raised one door and muttered a little prayer as he got up. He kept close to the walls as he walked to the men’s room, having vaguely sorta-kinda remembered that keeping close to walls make it harder for things to see you. He almost lost bladder control when he saw the rabbit, but it passed by him without looking in his direction. In that moment, Ted was grateful the pizzeria had such awful lighting.  
He ducked into the restroom and went to the farthest stall from the door. He counted the tiles waiting for the trickle to fall. He did his business and enjoyed the relief it brought, not to mention the time being away from the glare of the monitors. 

Ted was halfway back to his office when he saw, out of the corner of his eye, a pair of eyes glaring at him from around a corner. 

“It’s just an urban legend” He told himself. “No need to run.”

Of course he ran. He broke into a full, live-or-die run and did not look back, looking back always jinxed the people in the movies. He was actually happy to see the security room again; he slammed the doors behind him, and then bent over the desk to catch his breath.

He fell back into his chair and let out a nervous laugh. His second week on the job, and finally the ghost stories decided to come true. He dabbed his forehead with a wad of tissue paper, He was already sweating, but after his little encounter, he had soaked himself. Ted then looked at the power reading, and his heart fell.

16%

“Fuck. No way” Ted muttered. “No way they’re smart enough to drain the power. They’re just animatronics.”

Then he heard the door behind him slide open. Heavy metal footsteps echoed in the office but Ted didn’t turn to look. He told himself to stay still, just stay still and it won’t see you. There was a very long few seconds of silence and Ted thought maybe he was going to be okay. He heard a metallic sound, like a cat screeching into a fan and his instincts betrayed him, he turned his head just in time to see the fox pirate lunging at him. The thing hit Ted in his chest, knocking him backwards over his chair, his head struck the hard tile floor and he was out.

He regained conscious to find himself in a dark room; he could sense something near him as he waited for his eyes to adjust. He felt an uncomfortable draft down his back… his naked back. Ted looked up over his chest. Wherever he was, he had arrived there without his clothes. He tried to sit up, only for the fox pirate to grab him none too gently by the neck and push him back down on the workbench. He looked out of the corner of his eye to the left, a yellow plastic chicken costume was hanging on a rack and there were animatronic parts in labeled cardboard boxes all around. He was in the storage room, the reason for why he had been stripped down and brought in there escaped Ted, but he feared he was going to find out one way or another. 

The door opened with a noisy creak and and the bunny and the bear plodded in. They looked at the security guard, their glassy eyes shining with a malicious white light. The bear took the yellow chicken mask, stroking his chubby fingers along the length of the smooth orange beak. The two animatronics approached Ted as the fox held his arms down at his side, that was when he realized what was going on. Of all the urban legends, this one had to be true. The bear slid the mask gently over Ted’s face, clasping the front and back halves shut with a loud clack as the metallic internals bit into the human’s flesh. It hurt, it hurt like hell… but only for a brief moment. The pain then subsided into a tingly, numb feeling as the wires and metallic bits and bobs grew through his neck and head like roots sinking into fertile soil. 

Then, the blue bunny animatronic helped the bear as they fit the torso piece onto him, another click and another sharp stabbing pain that turned to tingly numbness. It wasn’t unpleasant, even given his circumstances. In fact, it reminded Ted of the time he tried acupuncture to quit smoking. He tried opening his mouth, to speak, to scream… to do anything. But when he did, the beak of the mask opened and closed, a metallic sigh escaping what was to be his new mouth. 

Then Ted noticed the gentle curves of his new waist, the distinctly feminine hips of the leg parts being screwed onto his body. It was her new mouth, her new body. The bunny and bear continued their work, assembling her new arms over Ted’s own thin human arms. She… no he could feel it, the wires and metal creeping down… down into his body and spreading throughout, making more of his.. Her flesh into metal and plastic. 

The fox looked down into her… his eyes. Either the mask’s eyes or Ted’s own… it was getting hard to tell the difference. His eyes had that same glow about them, but it wasn’t a malicious glow, a predatory glow… No, it was something different, something warm and welcoming. And the way he stroked her… her beak, it was affectionate, familiar… like he was reuniting with an old lover. Ted could feel different thoughts, a different persona creeping into his head but he couldn’t stop it, he could barely focus by himself, what with the animatronics finishing up her legs and putting her new tail feathers in place. Next came the next piece, the clawed avian feet. 

Click click click and each part and each joint was firmly attached. As her new body was assembled, and Ted could feel her bones being turned to metal, the creaking of joints linking up. It was no longer a shiny plastic shell, but part of her new mechanical body as the others helped her up to her feet. Her tail feathers wagged, the joints in her knees and hips whirred quietly as as she took a few small steps forward. The new persona was taking over more and more of her internal real estate as her gray matter hardened into silicon microprocessors and circuit boards. 

It didn’t hurt anymore, there was no weak, aging flesh left to hurt. She had gotten into character at last. Chica, that was her name. 

Foxie took her in his arms and held her close, she put her arms around him and enjoyed the moment. The other two looked on approvingly. The band was complete again, all was right in their own little corner of the world. They made their way out of the workshop, Foxie kept close to her and she leaned into his arms as they walked together towards the stage. The fox was always her favorite, after all.


End file.
